


Ozone

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cum Play, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Samcest, Scenting, Smut, Spit Roasting, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: 2017 ABO Bingo Thingie..





	1. Fresh Bread, Ozone, Honey

The third school in just as many months. Sam and Dean were used to it, saying goodbye to John as they got out of the car, knowing they wouldn’t see him for at least a week if not more. Dean, who should have graduated by now, was only enrolled in one class and would be leaving afterward to hustle pool. 

Sam, barely fifteen and awkward after an unforgiving growth spurt, hated this part. He was well over six feet tall and as a sophomore, he stood out. Walking into the main office behind Dean, Sam waited for Dean to get their schedules and other paperwork when he suddenly felt dizzy.

Tapping Dean on the shoulder and pointing to one of the chairs, Sam quickly sat down and waved off Dean’s curious expression. Dean went back to talking to the receptionist, while Sam sat back and tried to figure out what was going on. He wasn’t sick, quite the opposite as he felt his all-too-eager cock twitch in his pants, but there was something that was at the very least new. Ozone. 

There was something else there, but the subtle scent of ozone, like after a thunderstorm, made him feel out of sorts. It was so faint he couldn’t tell where it was coming from or if he was just imagining it, even though the effect it had on him was more real than he wanted to examine in the office of some nowhere high school.

Sam couldn’t escape that smell, and it would get worse at strange times throughout the day. By lunch, he was sure he knew what it was but would never tell anyone. As he sat alone, eating a sandwich and meticulously scanning the crowded cafeteria, the faint scent changed, and Sam felt like he’d been hit by a Mack truck.

It was so distinct, fresh baked bread, honey, and ozone. They mingled together and had Sam reeling. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting by himself, head in hands, as he tried to cope with the overwhelming sensations coursing through him, but when he finally came around there was no doubt what had happened.

His eyes lifted, finding a girl standing on the other end of the room, all the other students and staff forgotten, as they stared at each other. Although he was years away from presenting, there was no denying this sudden realization. Like he had been struck by lightning, leaving Sam terrified and in awe, he knew he had found his mate.


	2. Watermelon, Sage, Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was universal that school sucked, high school more than anything else, but it wasn’t comforting. Just because everyone else suffered didn’t make suffering tolerable. Even with an end in sight, life lacked meaning. Y/N shouldered her backpack and reluctantly got off the bus and walked toward the building she dreaded more than any other. Not necessarily an outcast, but without any close friends and her history with her classmates made the idea of having a good day at school highly unlikely.

It was universal that school sucked, high school more than anything else, but it wasn’t comforting. Just because everyone else suffered didn’t make suffering tolerable. Even with an end in sight, life lacked meaning. Y/N shouldered her backpack and reluctantly got off the bus and walked toward the building she dreaded more than any other.  Not necessarily an outcast, but without any close friends and her history with her classmates made the idea of having a good day at school highly unlikely.

The usual onslaught of scents that they all had to deal with seemed less obnoxious, like something was blocking them or subduing them. This happened occasionally, but Y/N noticed that she was starving by lunch time. Only one thing on her mind as she walked into the cafeteria: watermelon. Since she arrived at school the craving had been so strong, her stomach rumbling through the first half of her day.

Walking toward her normal lunch spot, watermelon in hand, she stopped dead in her tracks. Not paying attention to the irritable people walking around her and bumping into her, Y/N felt warmth spreading through her unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Taking a moment to calm herself as she revelled in the scent of watermelon, sage, and lilac. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she knew what this meant, and when their eyes met, it was like she was brought back from the dead. He was sitting at a table by himself, a new kid with shaggy brown hair and the same dumbfounded look on his face as he stared back at her.

Y/N had done her research, and didn’t buy into the romance bullshit that was peddled along with the actual science behind presentations. She’d bet money that she was an Omega, like her mother, and tried to be as prepared as possible for when she might meet an Alpha. The books and internet couldn’t fully capture what she was feeling, but they were close.

Even though neither of them were close to the normal age for presenting, certain things, like scent and physical attraction, were undeniable. Nothing could have prepared her for him, and despite her pessimism, she knew in that moment that he was the one. She’d never want another Alpha, not like she wanted Sam Winchester.


	3. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why?!” Y/N shouted as Alicia slapped her on the shoulder, taking her out of the deep trance she had been in.

“Why?!” Y/N shouted as Alicia slapped her on the shoulder, taking her out of the deep trance she had been in.

Giggling as Y/N slapped her arm, Alicia said, “Thought you saw me, ready for supernatural science…”

“Don’t call it that,” Y/N replied, while Alicia continued to chatter. She didn’t know how long she’d been staring at him, whoever he was, but the embarrassment was hitting her hard. It wasn’t what had happened, it was how sudden and all encompassing it was. Any doubt of what she would present as in a few years were thrown out the window as she glanced over her shoulder at the potential alpha. 

_He has to feel it too_ , Y/N thought as their eyes met and he smiled, something she couldn’t even think of as she was dragged off to natural science. The astronomy unit wasn’t the most exciting, but Alicia seemed to like it and for some unknown reason Alicia liked Y/N enough to consider her a friend. 

Waiting outside the classroom as Y/N tried to finish eating, Alicia asked, “You feeling okay?”

Nodding instead of talking with her mouth full, Y/N started to worry that other people may have noticed their display in the cafeteria. Before panic could really take hold, Alicia was dragging you into class and throwing your garbage away for you. She had this habit of quietly taking care of you, it was strange but oddly comforting when she did these things. 

Taking your seat next to her in the middle of the room and getting ready for class, you chatted absently with Alicia about nothing in particular. Only a few minutes left until the bell and you were starting to feel like yourself again, looking over your notes and tapping your pen on your notebook, when it fell from your hand. Your mind went blank and it felt like the you had just taken the first big drop on a roller coaster, your stomach tight and uneasy, but not unpleasantly. 

Lifting your gaze, you saw  _him_ walking into the room with Gary, one of the power nerds that helped new students during their first week. You’d done it a few times, also being a power nerd, but that was as far as your mind went.  _Hot damn he is a giant_ , was all you could think as he stood a full head taller than Gary, who wasn’t short by any means. 

You were violently ejected from the spiraling thoughts by Alicia jerking on your sleeve to get your attention. Blushing furiously, you turned, eyes wide and without having to say a word, Alicia knew. Her mouth dropped as her gaze darted to the new kid then back to you. You didn’t know what to do, and hoped she was planning on helping and not making it worse. It could go either way with her. 

“ _You are as subtle as a Mack truck_ ,” Alicia whispered, and she leaned close, “ _Is it…_ “

You nodded. This wasn’t that uncommon, but it had never happened to you. Alicia, also a prospective Omega, hadn’t ever had one of these moments as far as you knew, but she was more comfortable with these things than you were. You didn’t know this until now, having almost no interest in guys up until thirty minutes ago in the lunch room. This had turned everything upside down, backwards, and inside out. 

As the bell rang, Alicia quickly hissed in your ear before taking her seat casually, “ _Gonna pinch you if you get weird_.”

_Thank God_ , you thought, as you tried to watch Gary lead  _him_  to a seat in the front without being seen. He was so awkward, like he wasn’t used to his limbs, and then you felt the first of what would be many painful pinches. Your head snapped to the front of the room, rubbing your arm where Alicia had pinched you, and class had begun.

The teacher rattled on and you did your best to concentrate on taking notes. Astronomy, the unit you were on, wasn’t difficult but taking notes seemed to keep your mind from wandering. With only fifteen minutes left of class and a bruise forming on your arm under your shirt from all the times Alicia had needed to keep you from acting like an idiot, you thought you were in the clear. You weren’t. 

Trying your best to pay attention and ignore the scent that seemed to get worse by the minute, you heard your name. Looking up at your teacher in disbelief, you ignored the sharp pain in your arm as Alicia pinched you harder than she had done so far. The burn in your arm was secondary to what had just happened. 

“Miss Y/L/N, is there a problem?” the teacher asked.

Shaking your head, you muttered, “No, I’m fine.”

“Good, everyone pair up with your assigned partner and…” the teacher’s words faded away as what he had said rang through your head.

_Y/L/N and Winchester…  Y/L/N and Winchester…  Y/L/N and Winchester…_

There were no Winchesters in your school. It was him. You had been paired up with him. Alicia packed up her stuff quickly and was at your side, “You are fucked.”

“Thoroughly,” you muttered as you started packing up, knowing that you’d be speaking to him in a matter of minutes. You felt numb as you got up from your desk and tried your best to walk toward him. 

Gary was already standing and he stood next to him, you were thankful when you saw how nervous he looked. It didn’t ease the tension, but it wasn’t making it worse either. Before you could say anything, Gary was rattling on about the assignment, completely foregoing introductions. 

He seemed to pick up on this, turning to glare at Gary before nudging him. Realizing his mistake, Gary said, “Oh, Y/N, this is Sam.”

Keeping his head down as you approached him, you said jerkily, “Hi, I’m Y/N.”

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he said, and Gary burst out laughing.

You were far from caring about what Gary was doing as Sam smiled. Even if he was an idiot, you figured that was manageable as long as he smiled at you like that.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the assignment to your mom was easy enough, you did leave out that Sam wasn’t a girl and almost felt bad. There was no way she’d let you out of the house if she met him, he was the living embodiment of Alpha and part of you knew that you should be more careful. Even if neither of you had presented, and wouldn’t for at least a few more years, there was still a risk of losing control.

Explaining the assignment to your mom was easy enough, you did leave out that Sam wasn’t a girl and almost felt bad. There was no way she’d let you out of the house if she met him, he was the living embodiment of Alpha and part of you knew that you should be more careful. Even if neither of you had presented, and wouldn’t for at least a few more years, there was still a risk of losing control.

You sat at the kitchen table, staring at the floor as you thought, for the first time, what danger you were putting yourself in. Scent alone didn’t push an Alpha over the edge, but he was 15 and teenagers were notoriously stupid. What if this was a mistake…

Checking the clock, it was 8pm and you shouted a goodbye to your mother before grabbing your backpack and heading out the door to meet Sam. You tried to shake off the worry you now had that this wasn’t just a bad idea but that he would hurt you, that he couldn’t help but hurt you, as you walked to where the two of you had decided to meet.

You didn’t see him on the corner, and checking your watch you realized you were early. Walking in circles around the stop sign on the corner as your thoughts spiraled, you started to think you should go back home, when that subtle but distinctly sweet scent hit you.

* * *

“Dean, I gotta go,” Sam said as he shoved his homework back into his backpack.

Dean leaned against the fridge as he watched Sam pretend to be calm, “You keep saying that, why even bother? Not like we’re gonna be here much longer.”

Glaring at his brother as he zipped his bag, “Dad called?”

“Not yet, but its only a matter of time before we’re out of here and you know it,” Dean said sternly. He was worried about his little brother. Sam had seemed so different since the first day at school, he seemed happy.

Dean wanted Sam to have a normal life, but that wasn’t in the cards for either of them. It hurt to see the kid getting his hopes up, or even fall for a girl, just to watch it get ripped away from him. This was the first time Sam had ever acted this way, and Dean knew it would end badly.

Watching as Sam shouldered his backpack and adjusted his hoodie, Dean couldn’t stop him. That stupid phrase, better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, kept running through his head, and there was no way he’d let Sam miss out on something as normal as this. Walking over to Sam and putting his hand on his shoulder, which seemed way too high, Dean lead him to the door, “Be careful, Sammy.”

Shaking his head, Sam didn’t know what to say as he walked out the door and held his hand up without looking back. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had to actively restrain himself from running to her. The last week had been the best of his life, and tonight would hopefully be even better.

* * *

Biting your bottom lip as he walked toward you to keep the dopey smile from forming, you said, “Hi Sam.”

“Hi Y/N,” he replied, his voice sounding husky and deeper than normal.

All your fears and worries seemed to disappear when he was standing in front of you. Sam couldn’t hurt you, he wouldn’t, not when he looked at you like that. You weren’t sure how long the two of you stood there, it was becoming a regular occurrence for you and Sam to just stare at each other. Without Alicia or school to snap one of you out it, you were slightly worried that you’d just stare at him until one of you starved to death.

Finally snapping out of it when a car drove past and honked its horn, you said, “Let’s get to the park before it gets too dark.”

“Yeah,” Sam said as he followed you. He wanted to take your hand, it seemed like the right thing to do, but he wasn’t sure you would want that. Aware that his time with you was running out, Sam was trying to figure out a way to stay in contact with you.

He’d made friends before, and regretted it. There was no way to maintain the relationship, but this was different and he knew he could convince his dad, or get Dean to help him. When he wasn’t daydreaming about Y/N, Sam spent his time trying to figure out different ways of telling you that he’d be leaving. When that would get to painful, too real, he’d go back to fantasizing about you.

“Told you this spot was perfect,” you said as you stopped at the top of the hill. Pointing up at the sky, “There’s Orion…” your voice trailed off as you turned and took a few steps as you listed a few other constellations before facing Sam, “This is gonna be easy.”

Dropping your bag and digging out your binder and flashlight while Sam did the same, you sat next to him and tried to ignore what he did to you when he was this close. You knew at this point that you had same affect on him, but it didn’t make it easier. For a few minutes both of you worked on your assignment, trying to focus as you adjusted to being around each other again.

Ever since that first day, it seemed that you needed to be around each other for at least half an hour before you could really think. This was annoying, but you noticed that through the week it had gotten better, tonight proving your theory. It had been maybe 20 minutes since you started working and you had finished. Your head wasn’t fuzzy, you were able to concentrate and Sam seemed to be fairing well too.

Before you realized it, this part of your assignment, the practical section that required you to see the constellations, was completed. Quickly checking your watch, you were pleased that you still had over an hour until you had to be home. Closing your binder, you asked, “Need any help?”

Sam looked up and it was like getting hit with a baseball bat, only pleasant. His smile was warm and you were dumbfounded, throwing your little theory about adjusting to his presence out the window as he said, “Nope, I was waiting for you to finish.”


	5. The Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had come home late, and Dean acted like he didn’t care. he knew that whatever was going on with Sam was making the usually sullen teenager tolerable, but he hoped it wasn’t a girl. Sam was 15 and had yet to go through anything like that, and leaving a girl behind was different than a friend.

Sam had come home late, and Dean acted like he didn’t care. he knew that whatever was going on with Sam was making the usually sullen teenager tolerable, but he hoped it wasn’t a girl. Sam was 15 and had yet to go through anything like that, and leaving a girl behind was different than a friend. 

Dean’s fears were cemented when Sam woke up the next morning, ready for school, and asked, “So, um… what do you think dad would say if I wanted to keep in touch with someone.. you know.. when we leave…”

John had called the night before, telling Dean that they wouldn’t be leaving for at least two more weeks. Dean was planning on waiting to break the news to Sam, but his little brother’s question forced his hand. He hated being the bad guy, and that’s how it would always come across. Dean was always the one who told Sam the bad news, because he was always there. 

Walking up to Sam who was getting his breakfast ready, Dean told him the truth, “You know we can’t, and dad called last night.”

Sam dropped the butter knife and turned to face Dean, “How long?”

“Next weekend,” Dean said, hating himself as he watched Sam grimace. 

* * *

Dropping Sam off wasn’t as bad as it could had been, until he got out of the car and Dean didn’t join him. They shared a look, and Sam knew that Dean was done with pretending. Dean hated going to school, he wanted to hunt with John but would waste his days in classrooms because Sam had to. Usually when they weren’t staying anywhere long, Dean ditched, and that’s what he was doing now. 

Dean assumed that Sam wouldn’t need him, but the look on his face was worse than when he told him they were leaving. It felt like no matter what he did, Dean would end up disappointing Sam. Before he could say anything, a girl caught both their attention as she walked by Sam, distracting him immediately. Sam waved to Dean and caught up to the girl as Dean watched.

It all made sense, more sense than it should, in that moment for Dean. That girl was worth the trouble Sam would get if he asked John to stay in contact with someone. Dean knew it was wrong, but he played with the idea of asking John himself. When he realized that wouldn’t work, he started thinking of ways to help Sam keep it secret, but all of these ideas were tainted. 

Her scent. Dean couldn’t get it out of his head and that would be a problem. He was almost at the right age to present, and Dean was an Alpha. Sam and John were too, which was rare. If it weren’t for his knot, a dark ring around the base of their cocks, they would have thought Sam was a Beta until he shot up over the summer. 

That wasn’t what concerned Dean, what concerned him was how Dean would act should Sam bring her around. Because Dean was close to presenting it was like he couldn’t get enough, picking up as many girls as he could and still needing more. But her, that girl who had to be Sam’s age, she smelled and looked so good, then Dean felt sick. Fantasizing was one thing, but he had to actively stop himself from trying to figure out a way to get her alone. 

Dean decided that the sooner they left, the better. He didn’t need some high school chick ruining the tenuous relationship he had with Sam. Dean knew that if he ever got near her, it would take a considerable effort to not do everything he could to make her his. 


	6. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a few days until John was back and they’d be leaving everything behind, Sam was trying to make the most of it. Dean had been unusually distant, leaving as soon as he dropped Sam off at the motel and staying out until all hours, but he didn’t mind. Inviting Y/N over to study as soon as Dean drove off for the last week had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, including those two weeks he spent on his own a few years back.

With only a few days until John was back and they’d be leaving everything behind, Sam was trying to make the most of it. Dean had been unusually distant, leaving as soon as he dropped Sam off at the motel and staying out until all hours, but he didn’t mind. Inviting Y/N over to study as soon as Dean drove off for the last week had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, including those two weeks he spent on his own a few years back.

Neither of them talked about the obvious, they didn’t need to. Being around each other was more than enough, but as the week drew to a close and Sam still hadn’t broken the news that he’d be leaving for good in a few days. It was too hard even to think about, let alone telling her about it.

Distracted as Dean drove, Sam was shocked when they were pulling into the parking lot. Dean muttered an excuse for not joining Sam and then he was gone before Sam was able to unlock the door to their room. He decided to worry about Dean later as he threw his bag and reached for the phone, dialing Y/N’s number and waiting for her mom to pick up.

Sam wasn’t sure, but he thought that Y/N may have lied to her mom about him. He didn’t have the deepest voice, but he thought he still sounded male until Y/N’s mom said, “It’s Samantha,” after he asked to speak to you.

He shook it off and felt the nervous tension in his chest release when he heard your voice. Even over the phone the bond that was forming between the two of you had an effect on him. This would be nothing compared to what would happen after presenting, but it was better than anything else Sam could think of.

Hanging up the phone and throwing his jacket back on, Sam locked the door behind him as he practically jogged to meet Y/N. He spent as much time as he could enjoying every moment with you, and writing down everything he could remember at night. It was clear that it would be nearly impossible to stay friends once John came back, but Sam was still going to try.

* * *

“Why doesn’t she come over here?” your mom asked as you grabbed your coat.

Thinking faster than you thought possible, you replied, “Sam’s new in school, I thought it would be better to go over there.”

You were going to get hell when your mom found out that Sam wasn’t Samantha, but you figured you could keep the charade going a while longer. It took everything you had to not run to your meeting spot. The past few nights you’d been mulling over how different life was with Sam in it, but your thoughts were filled with ideas of a darker nature. He was polite and well-mannered, but you wanted him to throw you against the wall and… yeah, you needed more than conversation and walks.

It was Friday night and you were going over to the motel he was staying at with his brother while their dad traveled in the area. You didn’t know traveling salesmen were still a thing, but without them you wouldn’t have met Sam. Part of you knew that if they were staying a motel with no plans of finding a more permanent residence meant they probably weren’t staying long, but you ignored it. It wasn’t like you wouldn’t be able to stay in touch with him, you had a computer and a phone.

Seeing Sam only a block away made your heart leap in your chest. The smile on his face was all you needed to know he felt the same. The way Sam looked at you was like you were the only person who mattered, and you hoped you looked at him the same way. He made all the drama and bullshit of high school seem like background noise, and it was wonderful.

As you approached, Sam turned to the side and waited for you to catch up before the two of you started walking back to the motel. After only a week and a half of meeting up with Sam, you weren’t scared that he’d snap and attack you, not Sam. You didn’t think he had a violent bone in his body, it just wasn’t something he was capable of, but you hoped that he might be capable of finally touching you.

The thought that you might not have much time left with him struck you as you walked. Reaching out to take his hand, you were scared he’d pull back, but he didn’t. Weaving his fingers between yours and going silent, Sam stared at the ground as you walked next to him. You felt your cheeks burn and glanced up at him to see him blushing just as violently.

* * *

Setting your notebook down, slightly disappointed that Sam had insisted on getting homework done. You were done now and it was still early, “Almost done?”

Sam looked over at you and smiled, “I finished a while ago, just waiting for you.”

“Jerk,” you muttered as you lightly punched his shoulder.

He laughed and got up, “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

You’d been here before, you knew what was going to happen next: food, water, talking, then walking. You had no intention of letting the past few nights dictate what happened tonight. Packing up your bag as you told him you already ate, you took off your sweatshirt and sat back while you waited for him to come back.

Staring at the floor, you heard him approaching and stop next to the couch. Fighting back the grin, you looked up at him and lost the fight as you smirked. Sam looked like he just got slapped, even his cheeks went along with this, turning a bright shade of red as he stared at you. The black tank-top you were wearing was the best idea you’d ever had. “What’s up, Sam?” you asked as innocently as possible.

Gaping at you for another moment, Sam shook his head and sat next to you, but not as close as he had been. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get closer to you, something about sitting right next to you and feeling the heat radiating off your body made his head spin. Not able to reply with words, he shrugged and took a sip of water before setting it on the table. Feeling you move on the couch, his head turned so quick he was sure he just pulled a muscle.

“I have almost two hours before I have to go home,” you told him, trying to not push your chest out. For some reason that you were trying to ignore, you had the urge to put yourself on display for him, anything to get him to act.

Sam grunted, he knew you’d be leaving soon and he still hadn’t told you he was leaving soon. That brought him back to himself. Hormones be damned, he had to tell you. Clearing his throat, Sam started, “Y/N, I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted. You watched Sam’s excited, blushing face fade into somber, and you were worried. “What?” you asked, hoping it wasn’t as bad as you thought.

“My dad…” Sam started, but the words got stuck when he saw your face fall.

_Not now, not this soon_ , you thought as you asked, “When do you…”

“Tomorrow or Sunday,” Sam said, dropping his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I know- I- We can write, and I’ll call when I can.”

You weren’t expecting that. It was obvious that your feelings were mutual, from that first moment in the cafeteria, but you didn’t think he’d want to try to stay in contact after he left. You figured he’d move on, in every sense of the phrase. Then it dawned on you that he might just be saying that, and you had to be sure, “Sam… do you like me?”

“More than anything,” he sighed.

His voice was so sincere and you couldn’t help but grin and look away from him as you whispered, “Same.”

He moved closer, his knee brushing yours, “Do you…  _want_ to talk to me… after I leave?”

You nodded, he was so close now and his scent was so strong it was making you dizzy. Then your body acted without consulting you first, and your hands were in his hair, pulling him close and kissing him. You’d never kissed anyone before, so despite your bravado, all you were doing was pushing your lips against his.

When your lips met, Sam grunted as he felt himself stiffen from head to toe, but only one part of his anatomy remained that way after a moment. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but when he felt you kneel on the couch and scoot closer to him, he placed both hands on your waist. All thought left him as he felt you settle on his lap, a leg on either side of his as you sat down. When he felt the heat of your sex against his cock, even with clothing in the way, his instincts took over.

Gripping your hip, his other hand finding your hair and holding you in place, you mewled. You’d never made a sound like that before in your life, but it was so fitting. He started moving against you, first his lips parting slightly which you copied. You had no idea what you were doing, then you felt something twitch between your legs and your brain seemed to shut down and your body was given total control.

Your hips rolled, unsure at first until Sam groaned, giving you confidence. Time seemed to stop as you ground against his cock and the hand that had been in your hair roamed lower. By the time he was cupping your breast over your shirt, you were wrecked. The heat between your legs seemed too much, but you needed so much more. As you moved your body more purposefully, trying to find release, Sam’s moans seemed to change.

He sounded so needy and desperate. Worried that you were hurting him, you tried to pull back to ask if he was okay, when he pulled you close and began to grind against you. Sam’s body moved so fluidly, you didn’t know what he was doing until he pushed your hips against his. The pressure was excruciating, and you found that you were matching the noises Sam was making.

As his hips began to jerk, you felt the heat and pressure inside you condense then melt before your sex began to convulse around nothing. You’d masturbated before, but orgasms had never been like this and you didn’t want it to stop. It took Sam another minute before he held you against him and went still.

Wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his neck, you whispered, “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Sam gave a breathy chuckle and took a deep breath, “God, you smell so good.”

_Smell_ , you thought, it was reminding you of something that you had read. Sitting up and staring into Sam’s eyes, you asked, “Would… um… would you want to scent me?”

In the back of your head you were screaming that this was a bad idea, your mom would know immediately that you had been out with a guy, but that didn’t matter. He was leaving and you needed him to know… something. Your mind wasn’t clear yet, but you knew this was important and that if he didn’t, then it wasn’t meant to be.

Sam dropped his gaze to your crotch, knowing exactly  _how_ to scent you, but not sure if he really had the balls to do it, so to speak. Slowly dragging his eyes back up to your face, he asked, “Are you sure?”

Your eager nod wasn’t enough, and with more confidence than you thought you’d ever have, you reached between your bodies. Sam groaned and his head fell back against the couch as you stroked his still hard cock through his jeans. Leaning close and whispering into his ear as your hand continued to massage him, “Mark me, Sam.”

His hands were on you again, lifting you off him and pushing you onto the couch as he towered above you. He looked unhinged, and you loved it. Leaning down and licking along your neck, Sam sat up and began to unzip his jeans, but didn’t pull them down or pull his cock out. He reached in and with only his first and middle finger collected some of his cum from inside his boxers.

As he pulled his hand out of his pants and looked down at you, something dawned on him. Jerking his head down, he said in a deep voice, “You too.”

Your eyes went wide when you realized what he was asking, and he misunderstood, “Didn’t you-”

“Yes,” your voice was barely there, but you couldn’t say no to Sam.

Sliding your hand into your pants and your panties as you stared up at him, you didn’t realize how wet you would be. It felt like you had pissed yourself, but the consistency was off. As you pushed your hand further, you accidently slid them over your clit and lost yourself in sensation. Your eyes drifted closed as you bit your lip to hold back the moan.

Sam watched you for a moment, then felt the blood rush to his cock. He had still been hard but it was flagging, now he was hard as ever and needed more. Leaning back down and propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand found your neck as he rubbed his fingertips against your skin. Knowing that you’d have his scent on you, that it marked you as his, drove him further. He needed more of you and pulled your hand out of your pants.

Resting his forehead against yours as he settled between your thighs, Sam whispered, “Please.”

Without hesitation you lightly placed your fingers against his neck. Sam moaned loudly and tilted his head as he said through gritted teeth, “ _Fuck_ , you smell so-”

“ _Sonuvabitch_!” Dean shouted as Sam and Y/N looked up at him from the couch.

The motel room reeked of her and Dean felt like he’d been shot with how fast his dick got hard. Slamming the door closed, his brother and his girlfriend on the other side of it, Dean yelled, “I’ll be back in an hour.”


	7. Weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running his fingers through her hair, Sam licked his lips as he pushed her back onto the bed. Finding his place between her legs, he began to roll his hips, and felt her lift to meet him. Her body was so responsive and pliable, he’d never grow tired of her.

Running his fingers through her hair, Sam licked his lips as he pushed her back onto the bed. Finding his place between her legs, he began to roll his hips, and felt her lift to meet him. Her body was so responsive and pliable, he’d never grow tired of her. 

Part of him knew that he was still a teenager, but even that didn’t change the certainty he felt when he saw Y/N. She was his, and the way his scent and hers had mixed made his mouth water. He could only just make out the distinct scent of ozone that was her. He’d never smelt anyone like her and as he let his body go, he heard her say his name.

_“Sam…”_

It was so good to hear her voice, and that thought triggered something in him. Ignoring that train of thought, he could worry later, for now he wanted to enjoy being with her again. 

_“Sam…”_

“Y/N…” Sam moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her as close as he could. 

He didn’t understand why he was so desperate to be with her, but didn’t care in that moment. She was there and she felt so good beneath him.

_“Damnit, Sammy…”_

Sam’s eyes popped open and he froze. He didn’t just stop moving, he was paralyzed as reality kicked him in the gut. He knew why he had been so desperate for her, because he was. It had been two weeks since John had come back and they had all piled into the Impala and drove off, leaving Y/N behind.

Feeling Sam go completely rigid against him, Dean figured the kid had either cum or woken up. Either way he didn’t care. Sam was a slave to his hormones, same as Dean, and this wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed since puberty started. 

Lifting Sam’s arm and moving it away, Dean sat up to see what the damage to the bedding and his clothing were, Sam flopped onto his back. Dean noticed the impressive tent his brother had pitched, but decided to do what they normally did in these situations: forget it ever happened. 

Dean knew how hard the last few weeks had been on Sam, they had been hard on Dean too. John would be leaving them at the next motel and working a job tomorrow. Once they were on their own again, Dean planned on letting Sam talk to Y/N as much as he wanted. 

He knew that eventually they’d be close to where she lived again, and wanted to do his best to keep Sam and Y/N together. His reasons were selfish, but he could stay away. If he hadn’t thrown Sam off when he’d walked in on the two of them scenting each other, Dean could keep his distance. Crawling back into bed, Dean smiled thinking about the surprise he had for his brother.


	8. Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John burst through the door of the motel, stumbling into the room, he shouted, “I’m late. I’m fucking late!”

John burst through the door of the motel, stumbling into the room, he shouted, “I’m late. I’m  _fucking_ late!”

Dean and Sam were on their feet and moving so fast, John could barely notice anything they were doing. The throbbing in his chest, the need to fuck, it was too much and he was quickly losing the battle. 

Since Sam had hit the growth spurt, it’d been easier to deal with John’s ruts, if you could call this easy. Sam held his father’s arms behind his back, pressing him into the wall while Dean got the restraints. Both boys knew that this would be coming, but it never made it any easier.

It took a few years after Mary’s death before the symptoms set in, but when they did there was no turning back. Their father refused to find another mate, essentially condemning himself and his sons to this biannual exhibition of John’s carnal needs. Sam and Dean were used to it, but it didn’t make it acceptable to John. 

On his way back to the motel, he was so angry that he had been this neglectful. He needed to make sure that he was secure before his rut his, swearing to himself for the hundredth time that he would never do this again. He’d never put Sam and Dean through this again, but it wasn’t that simple. His ruts never came when they were supposed, sometimes early, sometimes late. 

As Dean put the leather cuffs around his father’s wrists with Sam’s help, he kept his mind blank. If he let one of the thoughts that he had about what John was doing sneak into his head during this process, he’d kill him. Wouldn’t even feel bad about it. He hated that John kept going through this when the solution was easy: find another mate. As far as Dean was concerned, John could love and honor their mother’s memory all he wanted, but doing this every six months was masochistic to an extreme. 

Finally getting John restrained, Dean and Sam walked him into the side room specifically for Alphas and Omegas. Omegas would get to play, roam free, but Alphas, like John, who had lost a mate and were prone to losing all control, had to be restrained. Dean slammed the door behind him and locked it, wishing that John would finally cross the line and lose all control. Once John turned, and it was only a matter of time, Sam and Dean would be free from this living nightmare. 

Dean looked at Sam, his only real responsibility, and felt his heart ache. It had been a year since they’d taken Sam away from Y/N. Their life made him sick. He’d been able to sneak off with Sam a few times to mail letters or to let them talk on the phone, which Sam had loved, but it wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t possible, but Dean worried that Sam had found someone he was so compatible with that he’d never be able to move on. Before his eyes, his sweet kid-brother was becoming cold, and he wanted to stop it. Dean decided long ago that he’d never let himself get that close to anyone but Sam. 

* * *

After your father left, your mother started to change. That’s when you became engrossed in your biology. You needed to know why this happened and how to help her. The only solution for an abandoned mate: find a new one. 

In your research, you’d learned that despite how easy psychosis, or as it was more commonly referred to, wolfing out, was to treat, but so few took that route. There were hospitals, asylums, for mad Alphas and Omegas who had been mated but weren’t anymore for any number of reasons. They were completely insane during their heats or ruts, which would come more frequently the longer they went without mating. 

For the last year, your life had become a waking nightmare. Your mother had been going into heat every three months, needing to be locked up for weeks at a time, and leaving you alone in your house. Sam’s calls and letters had become infrequent, and you couldn’t write or call him. You needed him, or anyone, but there was no one. You had no extended family, no siblings, just Alicia and even then, you couldn’t tell her about this.

Going to visit your mother during one of her heats, you decided that you couldn’t do it ever again. She was completely feral. Her primary doctor sat you down and explained that she couldn’t come back home now. It was too late. She would die in that room, and you couldn’t save her. 

That night you couldn’t cry. You were numb to the pain and the promise of more to come. These things, parents who went insane and died in hospitals or at home in secret rooms, they got around. Everyone in your town knew that it would eventually come to this, and as if you carried some plague, they isolated you. After years of being on the outside, then having Sam for only a few weeks before he was taken away, you planned to get out by any means necessary.


	9. Samcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years. Six long years. Her mother had died after her 16th birthday, and Y/N had been on her own since. Finishing high school on autopilot while she worked at a grocery store. Her mother’s life insurance policy had given her enough money to be comfortable, but she knew it wouldn’t last forever. The day after graduation, Y/N was packed and leaving that small town behind. But without a final destination, she ended up in another small town in the Pacific Northwest, hiding from her past in the woods and rain.

 

Six years. Six long years. Her mother had died after her 16th birthday, and Y/N had been on her own since. Finishing high school on autopilot while she worked at a grocery store. Her mother’s life insurance policy had given her enough money to be comfortable, but she knew it wouldn’t last forever. The day after graduation, Y/N was packed and leaving that small town behind. But without a final destination, she ended up in another small town in the Pacific Northwest, hiding from her past in the woods and rain.

She thought about Sam almost everyday, but knew she’d never see him again. There was no way now that she had left the only place he could contact her, not that he would. By the time Y/N’s mother died, she hadn’t heard from Sam in months, and that hadn’t changed. She didn’t know if he was alive or dead, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t angry, just disappointed, but more at how shitty life was panning out.  

As long as she had those two weeks with him, that would be enough. Just like her mother, Y/N presented as an Omega just before her 21st birthday, and made a point of being completely unavailable. She had considered getting sterilized, just to keep any unwanted Alphas away, but no doctor would do it. Even though she knew better, she hoped that at some point she’d run into Sam again.

Y/N woke up in her apartment, the now familiar ache making it difficult to think as she sat up. Preheat had started and she had maybe two days before she’d be masturbating like a maniac until it passed. She went about her normal heat routine, trying to shower and eat, but failing. This was only her fourth heat, but they seemed to get worse each time. Crawling into bed, her fake knot and vibrators nearby for when she’d be able to use them, and Y/N tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Sam, tall and handsome, standing in her doorway with a sinister smirk, “Miss me?”

“Sam…” Y/N whined, reaching out for him.

He took his shirt off, dropping it on the floor as he walked toward her, “What a stupid question, of course you missed me. Just look at you.”

Walking around the bed and stopping at her side, he pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, but his eyes never left hers. Sam stood, one hand lazily stroking his cock as he eyed her, “What are you waiting for?”

Without hesitation, Y/N was getting on her hands and knees, arching her back as much as she could to present for him. A stinging slap to her ass was her reward, and she mewled, trying to push her ass even higher for him.

“Such a greedy. Little. Girl,” he said, the last three words punctuated with three more slaps.

It felt like her skin was on fire, Sam never held back, not when she was in heat. He knew, either from her behavior or from instinct, that she needed him to be rough, and she loved it. Sam also didn’t tell her what he was going to do, which set her on edge but made each heat something she looked forward to, rather than dread.

As Sam lined himself up with her hyper-sensitive sex, he said, “Don’t forget about him.”

She looked up, and even though Sam was very clearly behind her, he was making himself comfortable in front of her. Grinning to herself, she reached out for the other Sam, who was the identical to the one behind her.

The Sams looked at each other for a moment before one grabbed her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye while the other slid his cock into her cunt. The second Sam, keeping her face level with his, asked, “Dirty girl, what do you want?”

As the first Sam bottomed out, filling her and making her squirm, she panted, “Use… me…”

“For a bitch in heat,” the second Sam said as he got to his knees and wrapped his fist around his shaft, “She is considerate.”

“And so well mannered,” the first Sam said, pulling back for the first time and slamming his cock into her.

Offering her his cock, the second Sam growled, “Take it or you’ll be punished.”

He didn’t have to ask, all she ever needed was to be close enough to get her lips around his length. As the Sam behind her kept a steady rhythm, she was able to balance on one hand while stroking the other Sam’s cock as she took him as far as she could into her mouth. This is what she wanted, to be engulfed by him, taken over.

As her release began to build, she wasn’t able to maintain giving head while getting fucked, but the second Sam didn’t seem to mind. He pulled back from her, whispering how good she was, as he moved to her side. Turning her head to face him, she saw the first Sam smirking down at her.

Her body started going rigid as her orgasm drew closer, the second Sam watching her face closely as he stroked his cock in time with the first Sam’s thrusts. Suddenly the second Sam leaned onto the first, and she saw why. The first Sam had replaced the second Sam’s hand, stroking his duplicate’s cock as fervently as he was plowing into her, and it sent her over the edge.

* * *

Sitting up and breathing heavily, covered in a cold sweat and still shaking from her orgasm, Y/N checked the clock. She’d been out for almost three days. That’s when she decided that something needed to change. Heats weren’t supposed to be like this. Her stomach growled as she stumbled to the kitchen. Drinking an entire bottle of water and on her second banana, Y/N was scared. If her next heat was going to continue this escalation, she wouldn’t live through it. She needed to find someone, anyone, who could help her.


	10. Angst to Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home from work, you felt on edge, but it wasn’t the dark streets, it was you. After your heat passed, things changed for you, it was like you were about to present all over again. The worst of it was that you were craving watermelon. You knew it was your body screaming that you find a mate, that you find someone like Sam, but that wasn’t going to happen. There was no one like Sam, and he was long gone.

Walking home from work, you felt on edge, but it wasn’t the dark streets, it was you. After your heat passed, things changed for you, it was like you were about to present all over again. The worst of it was that you were craving watermelon. You knew it was your body screaming that you find a mate, that you find someone like Sam, but that wasn’t going to happen. There was no one like Sam, and he was long gone.

That night it was worse, and you had caved and bought two large watermelons that you were lugging home after your shift at the bar. As you walked, you could have sworn that you were back in that cafeteria six years ago, as watermelon, sage, and lilac filled your head. There was no way to tell where it was coming from and you weren’t about to try and find the source. In all likelihood, it was nothing, but the fear of running into an Alpha was real. Sticking to your usual route that was regularly patrolled, you walked with your head down, until you heard someone shout your name.

* * *

Driving through the small town, Dean was more concerned with finding a cheap motel than Sam’s growing concern over a thunderstorm. They had gotten in a few hours ago, done their usual recon and needed somewhere to stay while they figured out what to do.

“Tell me you don’t smell that,” Sam said, slapping Dean’s shoulder.

Exasperated, Dean asked, “Smell what?” When Dean parked the car, he looked over at Sam in the passenger’s seat, and his anger left him, “What is it?”

Sam looked up and his face went slack as he stared blankly out the window. Dean turned to see what Sam was looking at, and his jaw dropped. The wind picked up outside and the Impala was filled with the scent of ozone, fresh bread, and honey. Snapping out of his daze as Sam slammed the door and shouted, “Y/N!?”

* * *

Turning and seeing the sleek, black Impala, and a large man with shaggy, brown hair staring at you, was alarming. When your brain finally registered what you were seeing, who you were seeing, it was too much. There was no way you would happen to be walking by as Sam fucking Winchester drove by. There was no way that he’d stop. There was no way that he still cared.

You watched, wide eyed and petrified, as he cautiously crossed the street, only half a block away. Hearing another car door slam, your eyes shot back over to the car and nearly ran as far and fast as you could; it was Dean. You’d only seen him a few times, the last time was the most memorable, and you were not equipped to handle either of them. Hormones and presentations be damned, you were not interested even if it was Sam.

As he got closer, you felt your anger grow, dropping the two bags and hearing the sickening crack of one of the watermelons breaking as it hit the sidewalk. It didn’t matter. You were furious that he had abandoned you, left you alone without a word, and with no way to contact him. You’d run from the memory of him as much as the shitty town where your life had fallen apart, and there he was.

Before he could get any closer, you picked up your bags and started walking home. If you stayed, if you tried to talk to him, it wouldn’t end well. Either you’d shout yourself hoarse or you’d end up forgiving him, and neither were how you wanted to spend your evening. There was no way he could ever explain away what he’d done. He had been the only person who’d ever made you feel special, like you were worth the time and energy to get to know, and at first you weren’t mad that he left. He was a kid, he had to go with his dad, but as time went on and communication dwindled, the resentment had grown.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, his voice deeper than you had remembered it, but it had been six years.

Stopping and closing your eyes, fighting against tears and the need to see him, but you couldn’t keep going. You wanted him, you wanted him to want you, and with your next heat months away, you knew it wasn’t some hormone-fueled fever dream. He was actually standing behind you. He remembered you.

Sam stopped a few feet behind you, unsure what to do until Dean was at his side, whispering, “We didn’t leave on the best terms, Sammy, give her some time and your number.”

Nodding, Sam quickly pulled out one of the bullshit business cards that they carried on hunts. Crossing out the fake name and phone number, he wrote on the back, and paused. He didn’t know if he should hand it to you. Even without knowing you, he could feel the sadness and anger rolling off you in torrents, and he hated that he had made you feel like this. Handing the card to Dean, Sam turned and walked back to the car. All his excitement, his happiness, at finding you was gone. The idea that just seeing him could cause you so much pain was unbearable.

Looking down at the card then back at you, Dean said, “I know it won’t mean much, but he’s missed you. Call him when you’re ready.”

You turned and Dean had his arm out, offering you the business card but you didn’t take it. You stared up at him, hoping that he understood. He took another step forward, quickly looking over his shoulder before he whispered, “I don’t know how we found you, but we did. Take the card, we’ll be in town for at least a week.”

* * *

Unable to sleep, you stared at the card and the familiar handwriting on the back. You tried to pretend like it hadn’t happened, not taking the card out of your jacket until you couldn’t stand it anymore. It was difficult to explain why you were so hesitant. You were scared that he’d moved on, that you didn’t mean anything to him, that he’d use you, or that he’d vanish again without a word.

Staring at the back of the card, you couldn’t help yourself as a smile spread across your face.

Picking up the phone and dialing the number, you didn’t know if you were making a mistake, but when you heard his voice, you didn’t care.

* * *

“That’s insane,” you said for the third time in a row, as if your face didn’t explain how you were feeling.

Sam had been elated that you had called, and only a few hours after seeing you. He begged Dean to come with him, anything to make this easier on you, and Dean obliged. Knowing that Sam had every intention of never leaving you again, Dean had lectured him from when he hung up the phone to when you walked into the bar. Dean’s only stipulation: you had to know everything.

It hadn’t taken long to explain, but it seemed to take ages before you fully understood what they were telling you. Seeing Sam again had been disorienting, but what they were telling you was pure, unadulterated madness, “You’re serious?”

“I’ll go get another round,” Dean said. He needed some space from all of it. Dean, like Sam, had never forgotten you, but unlike his brother, Dean was filled with guilt. The thoughts he had about you weren’t right, even if you were an adult now, and he could never do anything to take you away from Sam. He was an asshole, but not that kind of asshole.

Alone with Sam, you needed something tangible, something real, to prove what they had told you. Leaning forward you said quietly, “Prove it.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and his mind went blank, “I… um…. I can’t right now.”

You couldn’t figure out why they would create such an elaborate lie, and you wanted to believe them, but how could you believe this? Monsters, ghosts, demons… that stuff wasn’t real. The two of you sat in silence until Dean came back and set three glasses of beer on the table.

“So…” Dean said as he settled into the uncomfortable tension between you and Sam.

Looking up at Dean, you asked, “Why should I believe any of this?”

Sam turned, obviously at a loss, as Dean thought for a moment before he said, “Because we aren’t lying.”

“Prove it,” you said again, hoping that they could.

* * *

Following them to the parking lot, Dean ahead and stopping at the car to unlock the trunk, he said over his shoulder, “Hurry up.”

As you approached, seeing Dean lift another lid, you gasped. He turned to face you, and he had just enough time to shout for his brother before you went down. Sam caught your limp body before you hit the ground, looking up at his brother as Dean walked over and said, “Get her in the car.”


	11. Deancest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the door and taking a deep breath, Dean was finally alone. Day after day of watching you and Sam together was making it impossible to not show how he really felt. Taking a quick shower and collapsing into bed, it didn’t take long until he was asleep, despite the racket you and Sam were making in the room next door.

Closing the door and taking a deep breath, Dean was finally alone. Day after day of watching you and Sam together was making it impossible to not show how he really felt. Taking a quick shower and collapsing into bed, it didn’t take long until he was asleep, despite the racket you and Sam were making in the room next door.

* * *

His hand on the back of her head, Dean arched his back as she took his length into her mouth. He could feel the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and he groaned. This is what he needed, this is what he was missing, but something was off about it. Her mouth was better than any pussy he’d ever been in, but that wasn’t what was wrong.

Adjusting on the bed, Dean found a comfortable spot and relaxed as she worked. Her hand sliding over his shaft, her saliva making her palm and fingers slick. He bit his bottom lip as she took as much as she could. When she gagged, Dean nearly lost it. The sudden constriction and the sound she made had his head spinning.

Dean ran his hand through her hair, he looked down and groaned, “Do that again and I will be out for the count, sweetheart.”

His eyes went wide when she looked up. It wasn’t you or some bastardized version of you. It wasn’t even female. Dean’s stomach dropped as he stared into his own eyes that were looking up at him from between his legs.

The other Dean grinned wickedly as his eyes went black and he said, “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees then…  _sweetheart_.”

Sitting upright and throwing a punch at the air, Dean looked around his room in a panic. The demon Dean wasn’t there, and he was able to relax, reminding himself that it was only a dream. Falling back onto his pillow, he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could when he heard the all too familiar sound of you moaning. This was torture.

He knew what his dream meant, he’d had it enough times to figure it out. Dean even knew what would make the dreams stop, but he’d never do that. He’d never let go and take what he wanted, even if it killed him. At this point, with weeks of having the same dream night after night, he was certain that death was the least of his worries.

The ache in his cock took him out of his head and he wrapped a hand around himself. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened hard as he stroked his cock. Wishing he could be the one making you sigh and gasp, but settling for only imagining what it could be like. His orgasm was disappointing and did nothing to relieve the tension or the guilt.


	12. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hunt and Y/N almost died… again. It was frustrating for Sam and Dean to try to keep her out of danger. She seemed to be attracted to it, like if she weren’t on the verge of grievous injury then she wasn’t doing it right. Sam was worried, but Dean was pissed, and with the younger Winchester about to go into rut, they were on lock down.

Another hunt and Y/N almost died… again. It was frustrating for Sam and Dean to try to keep her out of danger. She seemed to be attracted to it, like if she weren’t on the verge of grievous injury then she wasn’t doing it right. Sam was worried, but Dean was pissed, and with the younger Winchester about to go into rut, they were on lock down.

“You are going to talk to her,” Dean said with finality as he carried the last of the bags into the kitchen, “Today, Sam.”

Glaring at his brother, Sam hissed, “How am I supposed to do that?”

Returning the venom, Dean whispered, “You walk over to her and you tell her no more hunting. She is going to get herself killed, and I’m not dealing with the fallout.”

* * *

Dean left, which was a blessing and a curse. Sam and Y/N were alone, but this conversation along with his rut would make the next few days unpleasant. Walking into the library and deciding to get the worst of it over with, he asked, “Hey… Y/N… can we talk?”

Looking up, you smiled and felt your stomach do that swooping thing that seemed to be getting worse the longer you were around Sam. You did your best to keep your entirely natural reaction to him to yourself as you replied, “Sure.”

“It’s, um, about… hunting,” Sam said as he took a seat next to you, pushing his chair back so there was some distance between them.

Your heart sank. At some point you knew that they would bring this up, but you had hoped it would have been Dean. Dean could be honest with you, well, more honest than Sam. Nodding at him, knowing that this would be the beginning of the end. If she couldn’t hunt, then there wasn’t any point in keeping her around. Almost five months and she was worse than she had been at the start.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to think how best to word what he needed to say, “I think… you’d be better suited… doing research…” His voice trailed off as he tried to gauge your reaction, and he knew it wasn’t going well as you looked like you were about to cry. Trying to find some way to make this not seem like she was on permanent time out, he offered, “You wouldn’t have to be on the road anymore, and you-”

“Don’t worry about it, Sam,” you said, getting up and trying to think how long it would take to pack. You weren’t certain that they were going to ask you to leave, but you’d rather not wait for that. Better to leave than be left behind.

Sam panicked. Standing and walking after you, he grabbed your arm and said in a rush, “Don’t be upset, hunting sucks. It’s messy and dangerous. Now you get to stay and you don’t have to get hurt.”

“I understand,” she says quietly, pulling away from Sam and continuing to walk toward her room.

“Then where are you going?” Sam asked, unsure if he should follow you. Since you’d been back with them he had been so careful to not push you. He didn’t want to impose some high school crush on you, but he didn’t want to lose you either and that’s what he felt was happening. He’d said the wrong thing and now you were leaving.

Pausing at your door, you muttered, a hint of finality in your voice, “Just tired. Goodnight, Sam.”

Something in Sam snapped, and he rushed toward her door, placing his arm across the door so you couldn’t go in. Glaring down at her, chest heaving, he practically growled, “Don’t lie to me.”

You stared up at Sam, but it wasn’t the same man. Gasping as he stuck out his arm and you were punched in the face with his scent. Just like that day in the cafeteria when you had first seen him, you weren’t scared, you needed him almost as much as he was going to need you.

Not backing away an inch, but forgetting why you had been upset completely, you asked, “Why would I lie to you?”

“I…” Sam started, but then he noticed you had changed. You weren’t tense or upset anymore, your shoulders had fallen back and your voice was soft. Your eyes looked darker as you stared up at him attentively and he wondered for the briefest second if it was a trick of the light. Swallowing and doing his best to not let his dick get ahead of him, he continued, “I just… don’t know.”

“Are you feeling alright?” you asked, knowing that he wasn’t. You weren’t sure, you couldn’t be, but his scent along with how he had gone about stopping you from going to bed could only mean one thing. Hoping that you weren’t wrong and that you weren’t about to overstep, you placed a hand gently on his arm that was blocking you, “You seem a little stressed.”

Letting out a ragged breath and relaxing into your touch, he still wasn’t sure why but he didn’t think he should feel the way he did toward you. What happened back then didn’t mean anything now, at least it shouldn’t. Sam had barely gone a day or two without thinking of you, and when he had presented, it was like he could only think of you. Meeting your eyes, Sam said weakly, “I’m losing my mind.”

Understanding hit her and she chose to feign ignorance, “Sam… do you need to be alone?”

With a shuddering exhale as he realized how obvious it must be, Sam shook his head and took a few steps back, “I think that might be a good idea.”

“Is it?” you asked as he turned away. For months the two of you had been dancing around this topic, and he had been the one avoiding it. If he had once sat down and talked to you without changing the subject or suddenly needing to go read, you wouldn’t have resorted to this.

Sam froze and felt his cock swell in his jeans. The tone of your voice and the idea that you might not want him to leave… He shook his head again, “This isn’t a good idea. Not now.”

“Then when, Sam?” you spat out as you walked around him to block his way. He was so much taller than you but all that did was make you want this more. Being around him made you feel safe, and even if he was on the verge of being a fuck demon that was hellbent on getting laid, all the better.

“You don’t…” he said, but lost his train of thought when saw you. It took everything he had to not throw you over his shoulder, even more to not start palming himself like a teenager that had no control. He was on edge, and as much as he’d like to dull that edge with your help, it was not how this should happen. Forcing himself to look at you, he finished, “I am about to lose my mind, we can talk about this after, okay?”

“Why?” you asked, like a petulant child. Regrouping in your head you kept speaking, “I still feel the same… about you- AH!”

Sam started walking, like he was going to push past you, but he didn’t. Bending at the waist, he had you over his shoulder and was marching to his room as he said, “Good.”

Kicking his door closed, Sam set you on his bed much gentler than he had picked you up. For a minute he stood there, then rushed back to the door to lock it. He didn’t turn around and spoke more to the wall than to you, because it was easier than dealing with actually saying this to you, “Do you mean it?”

Confused how he went from literally throwing you over his shoulder to this, you replied, “Yes.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he said the rest as fast as he could, like ripping off a bandaid, “I have never stopped thinking about you. I’ve never been with anyone else but you. Dean has given me so much shit for holding out, but I couldn’t help it. It’s always been-”

With strength you didn’t know you had, you walked over to him and pushed him against the wall. Staring up at him and realizing how over-the-top the whole situation was, you said, “You are the weirdest Alpha.”

“Sorry,” Sam said with a smirk.

Rolling your eyes, you gripped his shirt and pressed your body against his, “Quit apologizing and kiss me.”

His hands were in your hair as he leaned down to kiss you. It was like that first time years ago. You were surrounded by him, but it was so much more intense than you had remembered it. When he dropped his hands to your ass and lifted, you wrapped your legs around his waist and knew that thinking wasn’t something you were going to be doing for a while.

Falling onto the bed with Sam Winchester on top of you should have killed you, but even in his current state he still knew that he was essentially a moose. He was relentless as he undressed and kissed you. His lips only leaving yours briefly so he could get his shirt off, then his hands were on you. The t-shirt you had been wearing was shredded, and he gasped, “No bra?”

You shrugged, not really capable of explaining that wearing a bra when you weren’t going to leave the house was a thing. He sat up and pulled your pants and underwear off in one go, then he seemed to lose focus. Sitting up and trying to not stare at anything other than his face, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms.

As he rolled it on, he stared at his cock while he spoke, “Not gonna last long this time.”

“Next time then,” you said, smiling at him as he looked up at you like a deer in headlights.

He cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. You could tell he was holding back, not wanting to scare you off or hurt you, and you needed him to let go. Wouldn’t do him any good if he played nice while in rut, so you gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Sam practically growled as he settled between your legs and pushed you onto your back.

“Next time,” he whispered as he lined himself up, “I’ll have you on all fours and screaming for me to let you cum.”

Sam slowly entered you, his cock stretching you in ways the plastic knot you had never could. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of him inside you, and with the sounds he was making above you, he seemed to feel the same. As he bottomed out, he nipped at your neck before he said in a deep voice, “This time… I’ll be nice.”

“Oh God,” you breathed as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.

Your nails dug into his shoulder as he set a steady pace, slamming into you and pushing you further. Like the last time with him, when you had practically begged him to scent you, you were going to cum, hard. Even after you presented, you never thought anything could have compared to that time with Sam, until now.

The pressure and overwhelming sensation were driving you insane. He pumped his hips, pressing his forehead against yours as your panting breaths filled his bedroom. Pushing his arm under your hips, he raised them up to change the angle and you were gone. As your cunt contracted around him, Sam grinned, “Good little Omega… just like that…”

He didn’t stop until his own release took hold. His thrusts became erratic and he wrapped his arms around you, resting against the crook of your neck. Teeth grazing along your skin as he fought against every instinct he had to bite you and make you his.

Once he stilled and you both caught your breath, he carefully slipped his cock out and got up to dispose of the condom. Pushing your hair out of your face as you sat up, finally feeling like that whole that had been eating away at you was finally starting to close up, you heard Sam talking.

Leaning over, you saw that he was on his phone as he walked out of the bathroom. He bit his lip and smiled at you, then said to who he was talking to, “Yeah, I’ll pay you back for the motel, just make sure you don’t come back until I call you.” There was another long pause then Sam looked you dead in the eyes as he said, “Dean, I gotta go, Y/N is waiting for me.”


	13. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/N…” he whined, and you could hear the rope binding him creaking as he strained against it.

“Y/N…” he whined, and you could hear the rope binding him creaking as he strained against it.

Walking back into his room after cleaning up lunch, you grinned when you saw him. His hands bound to his sides, legs and torso entwined in rope as he knelt on the bed, you weren’t sure you’d ever see anything like this again. It had been his idea to restrain him, but you were the one who insisted on something temporary and fun: shibari.

It hadn’t taken you long to do it, not after the hours of practicing knot tying that Dean had insisted you do, and now you were left with a rutting Alpha completely at your disposal. You wouldn’t have endless time with him, he’d need to be untied soon, but having complete control over him, even once, was all you wanted.

Untying your robe when you stopped in front of him and letting it drop, you asked, “Still wanna do this, Sammy?”

“ _Fuck_ …” he hissed and you saw his cock twitch.

That was all you needed as you ran your fingers through his hair, Sam leaning into your touch, as you knelt next to him, “I don’t think this will work.” He didn’t make a sound, even nodding seemed to be too much at this point, but you had your hand around his cock, stroking him as you continued, “Handcuffs would probably work better… but we can have some fun first.”

His hips jerked into your hand as best they could while you got on top of him. He leaned back against the bed as you lined his cock up and sank down on it. Everything in him was screaming that he take control, but he couldn’t. You had made sure that he wasn’t getting out of these ropes until you untied him. This suffocating restriction was driving him insane, and he loved it.

You started to ride him, rolling your hips, but it wasn’t enough for him. He was gritting his teeth and doing as much as he could to fuck you, but his movement was so limited. You wondered for a moment if this was a mistake, if doing this to him when he was this deep in his rut would cause permanent damage or break him. His eyes opened, pupils so wide his normally bright, hazel eyes appeared black, and they were locked on you.

Stilling for a moment as he panted beneath you, his face contorted in what appeared to be agony, and you went to get off him. He growled when you pushed yourself up, his cock slipping out of you, and you froze. His eyes boring into you, he ordered, “Make. Me. Cum.”

Unable to refuse him, you scrambled to get him back inside you. One hand on his shoulder and the other above his hip, you did your best to fuck him as hard as you could. Each time he bottomed out, he’d grunt, after a few times his mouth fell open and he began to shout. Before he came, his head was resting on the bed turned away from you as he cried out with each movement you made. The closer he got, the more his cheeks began to blush, and it was spreading down his neck. His skin was glistening with perspiration and his chest was starting to flush as well, and you were losing strength.

Staring at his face, you slammed down onto him one last time before lifting your hand from his hip. As quickly as you could, you slid your fingers back and forth across your clit, anything to get off so he could. After a full day of dealing with Sam in rut, you’d learned that this was the easiest way to get him to finish. You moaned and ground against him, feeling your release take over, as Sam went silent. He arched his back, the ropes groaning in protest, as your cunt milked him for everything he had.

He was panting heavily as you stood, carefully pulling the condom off him. Throwing it away, you grabbed the scissors and started cutting the ropes. You weren’t going to speak until he did, because he was too far gone to say anything anyways. That’s how it had been the last few times.

His legs free, he fell hard onto his ass, and before you could get worried, he chuckled. Sam leaned forward so you could get the ropes off his arms and chest, then he was free. Lifting his arms and stretching, sighing as joints cracked, he said in a hoarse voice, “There are some shackles in one of the rooms…”

“What?” you asked as you picked up the now useless rope.

Lifting himself onto the bed and collapsing, Sam said, “If you want to do that again… there are shackles, full-on dungeon set-up.”

“I mean… that was fun, but it can’t be good for you,” you replied, making a pile of rope to take out to the dumpster when he finally slept.

“Something we can try later,” he said, holding an arm out to you, inviting you to join him on the bed. Smiling, you went to him, and he pulled you onto the bed. He curled around you, holding your body close and burying his face in your hair.

At some point in the next two days he’d knot you, both of you knew this and you weren’t sure which one of you was more excited for it. Until then, this was your life. Fucking him when he got hard, then cuddling until he got hard again, and eating when you could. You couldn’t wait until your heat started, and soon your bodies would sync, that would be incredible. For now, this was enough, but a part of you couldn’t deny that it felt like something was missing.


	14. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not hearing from Sam or Y/N for a few days, Dean needed to make sure they were okay. Cautiously entering the Bunker, the overpowering scent of Sam in rut hit him hard. Leaning on the railing as he walked down the stairs, he was fighting against himself. He had been doing so well with keeping his distance and thoughts away from Y/N, but this was tearing him apart.

Not hearing from Sam or Y/N for a few days, Dean needed to make sure they were okay. Cautiously entering the Bunker, the overpowering scent of Sam in rut hit him hard. Leaning on the railing as he walked down the stairs, he was fighting against himself. He had been doing so well with keeping his distance and thoughts away from Y/N, but this was tearing him apart.

Mixed in with Sam’s familiar scent of watermelon, sage, and lilac, was her. Bread, honey, and that goddamn ozone was normally subdued, but now it was overtaking everything else. Dean’s mind was flooded with images of her as he felt his cock straining against his jeans.

Walking down the hall, he could hear them now. They’d left Sam’s door open and the distinct sounds of skin slapping against skin drove him to where he now stood. He could practically taste her slick with how heavy her scent was, combined with her whimpering moans, Dean couldn’t stop himself.

Quickly unzipping as quietly as he could, Dean pulled out his length and began stroking in time with them. Every cell in his body was desperate to be with her, but he was able to hold himself back. If he’d waited another day, or even a few hours, he might not have had the strength to not barge into the room and show Sam exactly what Y/N needed.

His fist was slick with his own precum now, and he could hear how close Sam was. Dean couldn’t be sure, but he thought it sounded like Sam was about to knot. That desperation in movement and guttural sounds, Dean knew it too well. Starting in a day or two, he’d be in the same position. Dean’s last rut had been bad, he knew he was getting too old to try to make due and with Y/N added to the equation, he was certain he’d lose his mind this time.

With his hand pumping feverishly over his cock, he wasn’t thinking about anything but being buried inside Y/N’s cunt. That’s all he wanted. To feel her come apart the way she tore him apart, that was all he needed. His orgasm was fast approaching, and he was trying to hold off until Y/N came. He needed to hear her. Anything to give him some taste of what it would be like to be with her.

Sam’s voice became louder, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t until Y/N gave a shrill cry of pleasure and practically shouted that she was going to cum that Dean lost control. Holding his cock, he stared down as he came into his hand. With each pump of his release, the guilt replaced any pleasure he may have gotten.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold onto anything that had felt good about what he’d just done, but it was gone. Lifting his head and resting it against the wall, he tucked his cock back into his pants, fighting the urge to run.


	15. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam this is insane.”
> 
> “I know, but what else are we going to do, Y/N?”
> 
> Dean’s strong scent permeated every square inch of the bunker, and every so often you could hear his moans; he sounded like he was in agony. You all knew what was happening, and Sam was insistent that you were the only solution.

“Sam this is insane.”

“I know, but what else are we going to do, Y/N?”

Dean’s strong scent permeated every square inch of the bunker, and every so often you could hear his moans; he sounded like he was in agony. You all knew what was happening, and Sam was insistent that you were the only solution.

Sam was losing his grip as Dean let out another wail, and he pleaded, “I know this is fucked up, I know, but you have to go help him. He’s- He’s…”

He couldn’t say it, and you wouldn’t dare, but it was clear by the sounds that Dean was another day, if not a few hours away from turning. When Dean had shut himself in his room with enough lube to drown a grown man, Sam had explained that Dean’s ruts were getting worse. That had been two days ago, and things had gone downhill fast.

You took a deep breath and asked, “Are you sure?”

“We’ll figure it out later when he’s better,” Sam said in a rush, his eyes going wide at the idea that you might be agreeing to this.

Looking around the kitchen, Dean’s miserable cry echoing around you, and you gave up. Sam had lost his dad to this, you’d lost your mom, and this was your chance to make sure it didn’t happen one more time, but it wasn’t safe. Running your hands through your hair as you tried to prepare yourself mentally, you said, “I’ll need some help.”

When Sam just stared back at you, you rolled your eyes and explained, “He’s not himself, and if I just walk in there-”

“I’ll tie him up,” Sam practically shouted before taking both your hands, “You’re gonna do it?” Before you could do more than nod, Sam was backing away from you with his hands up, “Go shower, it won’t do much but it’ll help get my scent off you.”

* * *

Clean and as ready as you could be to take another rutting Alpha, you walked down the hall to Dean’s room. You could hear the Winchesters having a whispered argument, but the room was silent when you got a few feet from the door. Sam practically jumped out at you, his face flushed as he gave you a quick once-over then smiled, “He’s ready.”

“Your gonna stay out here, right? Like you said,” you asked, hoping that he hadn’t changed his mind about that. It was one thing to take Dean’s knot to prevent him from losing his mind, it was another to listen to it.

“About that…” Sam started, and paused to gauge your reaction. You weren’t able to hide the flash of anger, but he pushed on, “Dean’s still… mostly there but he’s worried.”

“Worried?” you parroted.

Sam pointed down the hall and you followed, careful not to touch him, as he continued, “He has some control now, but he might not have it for much longer. He.. um.. He wants me to be in there too.”

“Are you okay with that?” you asked without thinking.

“I would have suggested it, but I didn’t think he’d want- it’s not important. You are going to be much safer and I’ll be there,” Sam said, searching your eyes.

You were doing the same, and you couldn’t believe that he was really okay with this, but he was. A groan from Dean cut the moment short, and you looked down the hall as you said, “We’ll sort it out later.”

Sam’s arms were around you, his lips on yours, completely negating the shower you’d just taken, but that didn’t matter now either. If Sam was going to be there, his scent on you wouldn’t make much of a difference. He pulled away, his hand in your hair as he whispered, “I promise, this doesn’t change anything for me.”

The way he said that didn’t sound like he was reassuring you, it sounded like he was thanking you. If you could have found some way to do this for your mother, you would have, consequences be damned. You would have let her have Sam, and that thought should have alarmed you, but it didn’t. After seeing how something that was supposed to beautiful and natural could become so destructive, you knew how Sam felt.

Again, Dean interrupted your thoughts. Both of you were staring down the hall, as Sam muttered, “Shit.”

Squeezing his hand, you started walking toward Dean’s room. You were surprised that you weren’t panicking, you weren’t scared. Even Dean on a bad day was still a person you trusted and admired, today was just happened to be a very bad day. You knew you were lying to yourself, what you were about to do was dangerous, but when you entered the room and laid your eyes on him, you relaxed.

His face, twisted in pain for a split second, went slack when you entered the room. You all knew that your presence alone would help calm him, but that wouldn’t last. Not even spending a few days in bed fucking someone silly would do much at this point. Dean needed a mate. Someone to claim as his own and that was you.


End file.
